


Dance?

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [64]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Luke fumbles his way through asking his boyfriend to go to a dance with him.





	Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quoted from Gilmore Girls

Luke fiddled with his guitar, biting his lip nervously and flicking his eyes occasionally over to Ashton and steadfastly ignoring the smirks that Michael and Calum sent each other. They had enjoyed the awkward beginning stages of Luke and Ashton’s relationship way too much.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Calum smirked, “we’re gonna go get some snacks.”

“You two kids behave.” Michael wiggled his eyebrows at Luke, cackling as the younger boy flushed scarlet and Calum dragged him from the room.

Ashton huffed out a laugh as he moved to site next to Luke, “What’s up?”

“Do you want to come to this thing with me?” Luke asked, looking nervously over at his boyfriend.

“What is it?” Ashton smiled softly, always patient with the younger boy.

“Well, it’s this thing where you go, and they play music, and you’re supposed to get all dressed up and do some kind of dance, and then there’s chicken.” Luke turned to face Ashton more fully on the couch.

“Chicken?” Ashton’s eyebrows creased in confusion, trying to piece together Luke’s rambling.

“Well, I don’t know if there’s chicked. But at these kinds of things they often have chicken because it’s probably cheaper and people eat it, so the logic behind the chicken choice really isn’t that bad.”

“I’m lost.” Ashton chuckled affectionately.

“It’s a dance.” Luke clarified, looking hopefully over at Ashton.

“So, are you asking me to go to a dance with you?” Ashton’s eyes shone with affection as Luke blushed.

“No….Yes...I mean….if you wanted to go, I would go too.” Luke fumbled, looking down and ignoring the faint chuckled coming from the other room.

“That would probably be good since it’s your school.” Ashton chuckled. Smiling, he said, “I would love to go with you.”

Luke’s answering smile was blinding and Ashton adored this awkward boy.


End file.
